


existential

by lenardo_09



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenardo_09/pseuds/lenardo_09
Summary: Elliott thinks about his decoys and himself.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 56





	existential

**Author's Note:**

> A request for shy-apex-virgo on Tumblr! It's their birth month and they wanted some fluffy between the boys!! I hope you all enjoy. Feel free to send requests to my inbox on Tumblr!!

Park’s eyes slowly opened at the sound of his text tone going off. He mostly kept the damn thing on vibrate for instances such as this, but he had been out with Ajay earlier and he needed to keep his phone on for when Elliott informed him of his arrival. He was too tired to even think of turning it back on to vibrate, so now he was awake because of his mistakes. 

His hand reached out to grab his phone, placed upon his nightstand next to a fan and a glass of water he had forgotten to finish. He pulled his phone into view, turning it on, and promptly being flashed by the bright screen. The device had little to no photos aside from one he'd taken of his cat for his background; besides, it was Elliott’s job to constantly take photos of them and whatever they were doing, cherish every memory made between them. 

Speaking of Elliott, it was the man himself texting him at—four in the morning? 

_ > hey bb u up _

Park let out a yawn as he made his reply, a simple “yes” that didn't need to include the fact the trickster was, for once, the reason he wasn't sleeping at the moment. 

_ > ok cool _

_ > cuz i think im having a crisis  _

To be frank, Elliott had about four “crises” every other day. 

_ “Babe, I’m having a crisis! I can't find my favorite hairspray online and I have an interview in two weeks!” _

_ “It's terrible! Horrible! A crisis! Your cat ate the lunch I made you!” _

_ “Honey, darling, don't be alarmed—it's not that bad. But I think there's a crisis about to begin—” _

The word was beginning to sound weird now, like it wasn't an actual word. Thank god it wasn't a frequent word used in his vocabulary. 

He was nothing if not patient and understanding… occasionally. He was dramatic, and the hacker understood that was simply a part of who he was—and he loved him regardless. 

_ > what seems to be the problem? _

Tae Joon wasn't ready for the wall of text that followed the question. 

_ > so like i was thinking about it in the ring but what if i was actually a decoy?? how do i know im not secretly a decoy and you've been dating a decoy for like three weeks like how do we know??? did i like install a consciousness into my decoy and run off to pursue my secret passion of becoming a marine biologist?? and what if i want to be a marine biologist and i just don't know because the original me took out that passion so i wouldn't make another decoy with my thoughts and feelings and leave to do the same thing???????? _

Park tried—he really did—to sympathize with his boyfriend. He spent two minutes rereading the text, trying to make sense of it, before he released an exhausted sigh. 

_ > elliott, you're not a decoy. your decoys aren't capable of receiving physical damage without disappearing.  _

_ > but what if i made it so i could take damage ! _

_ > elliott, honey, i’m going to come over there and suffocate you with a pillow.  _

_ > doesn't matter if u do im a decoy  _

Park shut his phone off and rose from his bed. He gathered the weighted blanket on his bed into his arms, shot a look at his cat, who immediately got up to follow him, and went to fetch the ridiculous bunny slippers Renee had gifted him. Once they were on his feet, he left his room and began his trek to Elliott’s door. 

He didn't bother knocking, opening the door, ignoring the cat that slid past him and into the room to find a spot to sleep on for the night. Elliott was seated on his bed, eyes focused on his phone before moving over to his new guest. 

“Wait, I didn't think you were serious—”

“Shut up. Lay down.”

Elliott did as told, shutting his phone off and placing it on his own nightstand. Park threw his blanket over the bed, over the holographic expert, and slid in beside him. He moved close so his head was resting comfortably atop Elliott's chest. There was a gentle, rhythmic bump that emanated from deep within, and it didn't fail to make the hacker all the more sleepy. 

“You have a heartbeat. You're real.”

“But—”

“You're real. Trust me, Elliott—I'm a genius.”

That elicited a laugh from the trickster, an arm carefully wrapping around his shoulders. Park was still a bit sensitive with touch, still tensed slightly whenever someone so much as brushed against him, even slightly. He was getting better, but Elliott didn't expect a lot of progress right now. 

“I guess you're right.”

“I'm always right.”

A scoff. “Are we convent—con—c-convenent—fuck,  _ conveniently  _ forgetting when you thought you knew exactly how to fix the microwave, but then you blew it up?”

“… Shut up. Go to bed before I follow through with the pillow.”

Elliott let out a quiet chuckle before falling silent. He would've continued, but he's pretty tired, and Tae Joon was already falling back asleep. He’ll just bother him in the morning about his next question—is cereal considered a soup?


End file.
